Tattoos
Almost two years after Jane and the team stopped Sandstorm, Roman, Jane's younger brother, tattooed her body again with bioluminiscent tattoos this time, gathering the team back together to solve the new mysteries. Events It was Remi’s idea to tattoo her body and erase her memory with ZIP in order to make herself, and Kurt Weller, believe she was his childhood friend Taylor Shaw, who disappeared when she was 5 years old. A series of intricate tattoos represented in cryptic symbols, map pieces, riddles, numeric sequences and phrases are written in over two dozen of different languages and were tattooed all at once in her body. The designs represent a case of corruption inside of the United States and were exposed as tattoos so agent Kurt Weller and his team could take Sandstorm’s enemies down and give him certain reputation with the idea of take Bethany Mayfair out of her job as Assistant Director of the FBI NYO. Once found in Times Square, Jane Doe’s tattoos were analyzed, photographed and studied, it was revealed that each of them could have multiple meanings and that it would take years to decode all of them. Bioluminiscent Tattoos Away from her home, family and friends, Jane was caught in an accident; while unconscious, Roman added a new layer of bioluminiscent tattoos to her body only seen with a small metallic devise, which illuminates the tattoos all at once when placed next to bird tattoo on the left side of her neck. This new layer is even more complex than the first one with hidden letters, unknown patterns, number sequences and maps. Tattoo Process When Jane Doe first arrived to the FBI, Patterson determined that her tattoos where all new and tattooed all at once around three weeks before Jane was left in Times Square. It is implied that Oscar and Roman were part of the tattoos designers/architects, both of them, including Marcos, supervised Remi's tattoo process while she was heavily sedated. Bird Tattoo drawing the bird the day Remi broke off their engagement.]] The bird tattoo is located on the left side of Jane's neck. Due to its location, it became one of the most visible and characeristical tattoos in her body. As seen through her memories, it was Oscar who designed the bird. It's been theorized that the design was added just as a sign of commitment and a reminder of their relationship and ended engagement. Solved Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 3 revolves around Jane's new layer of bioluminiscent tattoos; each of them hold the team's darkest secrets. Unsolved Wtattoo.png Startat.png atomtat.png circletat.png Tattoo.png Tattoo1.png Tattoo2.png Tattoo4.png Tattoo6.png Tattoo7.png Tattoo8.png Tattoo9.png Tattoo11.png Tattoo12.png Tattoo14.png Tattoo15.png Tattoo16.png Tattoo18.png Tattoo19.png Tattoo20.png Tattoo21.png Solved Images Blindspot Kurt Weller Tattoo S1E1.png|Pilot Blindspot Jane Doe Navy Seal Tattoo.png|Pilot Address and date in Chinese Blindspot Tattoo S1E1.png|Pilot Blindspot vigenere cipher S1E2.png|A Stray Howl Boneleaft.jpg|Bone May Rot Bone May Rot1.JPG|Bone May Rot Tattoo22.png|Cede Your Soul Tattoo23.png|Sent on Tour Tattoo5.png|Sent on Tour Tatto22.jpg|Cease Forcing Enemy BurnRoseTat.jpg|Older Cutthroat Canyon Blindspotbull.jpg|Mans Telepathic Loyal Lookouts HardheartedStonetat.png|Swift Hardhearted Stone Babytat.PNG|If Love a Rebel, Death Will Render HFiKnotatto.PNG|Heave Fiery Knot HetoRot.png|Heave Fiery Knot Tattoo17.png|If Beth Vlcsnap-2016-10-13-18h03m58s777.png|Condone Untidiest Thefts Tattoo13.png|Borrow Or Rob Serpenttat.png|Regard a Mere Mad Rager Trivia *Tattoos are commonly pictures, names or numbers put into people's skin through ink depositing through needles. Some people get tattoos for ceremonial purposes, relations to culture, or as a form of self-expression. *According to the pilot episode, all of Jane's tattoos are new, meaning they were all placed on her at once. *Some of the tattoos are written in two dozen of different dialects. *Some -if not the majority- of the tattoos didn't have a meaning when the show started. The writers and producers would add new plots to the designs when in need of new stories. *The barcode tattoo Jane has on her right wrist, didn't have a meaning until they needed a new story for episode 22 If Love a Rebel, Death Will Render. *At the end of season 2, Jane and Weller discover a new layer of bioluminiscent tattoos on Jane's body. *Jane has 33 new letters and numbers along her spine. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Clues Category:Sandstorm's plan